Carnivals and Cats
by BestestBat
Summary: With the Batboys, you never know what's going to happen. So when Dick takes his brothers to Gotham's Carnival? Fun times.


**A/N: Hey, BestestBat here. This is a one-shot. It's also my first ever published piece. I'd appreciate some things that I can improve on. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Characters and setting are DC Comics owned.**

 _"Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling!"_ Tim covered his face with his hands while Jason banged his head against the window. In the passenger seat, Damian glared at the road in front of the car, trying to remain calm.

 _"Streetlight! PeoplllllLLLLLllllLLeeee!!!"_

Damian growled and punched the radio, making the music screech to a stop.

"Hey! Lil' D, I was listening to that." Dick pouted from the drivers seat, looking at his youngest brother through the corner of his eye.

"Trust me, we were too." Jason hissed, his ears ringing. "Next time maybe turn it down a notch, Goldie."

Dick shrugged, dropping one of his hands into his lap, the other holding onto the steering wheel. "What can I say? It's a good song." Dick glanced at the radio. "Dami, I'm pretty sure you broke my radio."

"Tt. Trust me, Grayson. It is for the best." Damian replied, crossing his arms.

Dick's eyes lit up. "You're right! Now we can chat until we get there! You're a genius!" Dick ruffled Damian's hair, proudly. Damian growled, pushing the eldests hand away. The other two in the car glared at Damian as Dick started chattering away.

"Way to go, Demon." Jason grumbled, crossing his arms.

"That is not what I meant." Damian huffed to himself, following Jasons lead.

"Hey, Dick. Where are we going anyways?" Tim asked, mainly to get Dick to stop talking about the time that he, Wally, and Roy "accidentally" went into the girls locker room at a water park.

"That, my dear workaholic, is a surprise." Dick stated.

"Hey! I don't work _that_ much." Tim defended, making Jason bark out a laugh.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor, Replacement?" Jason patted Tims shoulder.

Tim grumbled. "You guys are jerks."

"Look! There it is!" Dick beamed as a Ferris wheel and a few roller coasters came into view.

They pulled into a parking lot. A giant, colorful sign read, 'GOTHEM CARNIVAL a place of fun and laughter'.

"The carnival? Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow at all the families. Little children gripped sticks of cotton candy, their tiny faces painted with bright colors, balloons bobbing after them. Teenagers goofed off, running around spending as much money as they possibly could. Parents of both being dragged around, a tired smile on their faces.

"Grayson-"

Dick interrupted the youngest. "Before you say anything," He shot a look to all of his brothers. "give it a try. It'll be lots of fun. I promise."

The three boys groaned, unbuckling, and hopped out of the car. They had taken the Honda Accord, probably the only normal car they had, to avoid people gawking and asking for a ride. With cars like what Bruce Wayne has? The boys get that kind of stuff a lot.

Dick beamed, wrapping his arms around Tim and Jason's shoulders. Damian brooded behind them, but he'd never admit it.

"Two adults and two youth please." Dick stated once they got to the ticket stand. The dude behind the glass, a tall, lanky red head, who was probably eighteen or so, slapped down two blue wristbands and two red. Dick payed before handing Damian and Tim, 13 and 16 respectively, the red youth bands, and Jason, 18, the other blue adult band. Dick himself had just recently turned 21.

The four Waynes went through security, before coming through the entrance gate.

"Balloons!" Dick bounced over to the cart with the colorful rubber circles. Literally. Dick got a blue one, Jay got red, Tim got yellow, and Damian got green. They also got a black one for Bruce and a white one for Alfred

"Where to first?" Dick asked, excitedly.

"I dunno, Dick. You brought us here." Tim pointed out. He was always the indecisive one.

"To the Ferris wheel!" Dick shouted, making people look at them. Jason facepalmed while Damian and Tim looked anywhere but they're oldest brother.

Said older brother dragged them off to the moving circle, getting popcorn and cotton candy along the way. Damian and Dick went in one cart, while Tim and Jason went in the other. On the very top, a popcorn war occured. The treat got everywhere, in hair, shirts and mouths. They missed some pieces while cleaning up. When they got off, Dick saw the face painting booth and insisted they all get their faces painted.

Dick got Superman, Tim got Robin, Damian got Batman, and Jason thought it'd be funny to get Joker. The other boys didn't think so. ("Jason!" "What? Too soon?")

They were dragged all over the place by the first Wayne adoptee. The three younger boys actually found themselves having fun.

Fortunately, Dick made them do pretty much everything the first couple hours because the Wayne boys had to leave a lot sooner than planned.

It started when Jason found the High Striker. He smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"Come one, come all! See how strong you really are!" The host shouted to the crowd of people.

"I'll give it a whirl!" Jason walked up, his little arrogant smirk still on his face. Tim rolled his eyes.

"That will be five dollars, young man." The host said.

"Pay the man, Goldie." Dick did so without arguing, as he had insisted earlier on paying for everything. (It didn't hurt that he had some extra cash from Bruce.)

As Jason showed off his strength to the crowd (a lot of girls showed up as he rolled up his sleeves), Damian wandered off, finding a Claw machine. Inside said game was a black and white cat, which reminded the young animal-lover of his own feline, Alfred the Cat.

Meanwhile, Dick watched as Jason slammed the hammer down on the platform, making the little marker shoot up and hit the bell. The group of girls gathered around Jason, who flexed for them. Dick rolled his eyes, as did Tim, knowing full well that any of the Batboys could've done that, even Damian, who was by far the smallest.

Speaking of the Demon, Dick spun around, but Damian was no where to be seen. Suddenly, there was a shout of frustration. Dick ignored the swears, giving the boy only this time to do so, and followed them to where the youngest was trying to get a stuffed cat out of a Claw game.

"Dami, these things are rigged." Dick informed, his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the machine.

"Yes, I figured as much." Damian mumbled, too upset for a witty comeback. Dick pressed his lips, seeing how badly Damian wanted that stuffie.

Dick smirked, lightly pushing Damian out of the way. He cracked his knuckles. "Stand back and watch the master."

The two other former Robins were currently showing off to the girls. Tim had decided to put Jason in his place and tried out the High Striker. He knew he wasn't as strong as the older man, (heck, not even Dick was stronger than the current Red Hood) but he figured he could at least hit the bell. And hit the bell he did. He didn't mean to start showing off, that was Jasons schtick, but the girls were asking, so he did.

The group had to leave, though, so the middle Waynes turned to ask Dick where they were going next. But Dick wasn't there, and neither was Damian.

"Did you see them leave?" Tim asked.

"No. I'm guessing you didn't either." Tim gave Jason a look. "I'll take that as a no."

Tim rolled his eyes. "C'mon." The two boys started walking one way, when fits of laughter reached their ears coming from the other way.

Jason sighed, looking at Tim. "How much you wanna bet that's our dear older brother?"

The two spirinted towards the sound, coming to a large crowd. They pushed through, not expecting the sight their eyes met.

Damian was standing next to a Claw game, red as a tomatoe, hiding his face in his hands. Dick, however, was... _in_ the Claw game. He was beaming proudly, sitting criss-cross in the pile of stuffies, holding a black and white stuffed cat, no doubt for Damian.

Tim facepalmed, shaking his head, while Jason fell to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes while he laughed. He tried regaining his composure to take a video, but he couldn't even stand.

Five minutes later, security came along with a few firemen. They took apart the machine and helped Dick get out. The security officers rubbed their necks, knowing this was Bruce Waynes eldest son.

"Uh...we're supposed to ban you for a year, but, uh..." The head officer cringed inwardly, really not wanting to get fired, or worse, sued by Wayne.

Dick shook his head. "That's completely fine, sir. I understand. As long as I can keep the cat?"

The head officer nodded quickly. "Of course."

Dick grinned and bounded over to Damian. "I got your cat!"

Damian, still red, snatched the cat and mumbled out, "Thank you."

"No problemo, Lil' D!" Dick ruffled his hair, before turning to the officers. "You can escort us now."

Jason and Tim looked at each other, before cracking up. Dick was so cheerful, even while getting kicked out of the city's carnival for a year.

When they arrived home, they gave the balloons to Alfred, who smiled and thanked them, politely, telling them he'll give Bruce's balloon to him.

Bruce was waiting in his office, a smile on his face. He held up his phone. It was playing Jasons video. "Over a million views already."

The four boys exchanged glances, before laughing, even Damian, who was holding Alfred the Stuffed Cat in his arms.

Bruce smiled at the face painted, cotton candy fingered, popcorn haired boys, glad they were his.


End file.
